Being Crazy Isn't Enough
by Ms.NoGimmicksNeeded
Summary: A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you. AJ\Randy Orton.
1. Nothing

**This was a story requested by notinggonenow. I hope you all like it.**

 **If you start to wonder why I'm using Paige, Summer Rae, Emma, Naomi and Eden as AJ's friends, those guys plus Tamina and Bayley are the only divas she's following on Twitter, so I assumed they are her friends.**

 **I own nothing... nothing!**

* * *

AJ Lee hid behind one of the millions of creates backstage and watched her crush Randy Orton talk with his best friend John Cena. She's had a crush on him for as long as she could remember.

He was perfect, absolutely perfect. AJ couldn't even begin to describe how perfect he was. He could have any girl he wanted, and AJ hoped he wanted her. AJ giggled when he smiled at something Cena said, he had the best smile, he lit up her heart with that beautiful smile.

Sure he wasn't her usual type, but something about Randy just pulled AJ in and wouldn't let go. She loved to watch him wrestle, the way he moved in the ring turned her on, and the look he had in his eyes when he was about to hit an RKO, it made her lower regions wet.

"What are you doing?"

AJ looked up and saw one of her best friends Paige staring down at her. She Paige, Emma, Summer Rae, Eden, and Naomi were all the greatest of friends almost like sisters. If one was somewhere the others were never to far behind. They told each other any and everything. There were no secrets or lies.

"Um, looking for my contact lenses?" AJ lied.

Maybe some.

"But your wearing your glasses?" Paige pointed out.

"Shut up, Paige!" AJ snapped.

Paige laughed and leaned down next to AJ. "This is kind of creepy, AJ"

AJ laughed. "What's creepy? I'm not doing anything"

Paige shook her head. This girl needed to get some guts. "Your staring at Randy again"

"Pfft, no I'm not" AJ lied again.

"Yes you are! You do this all the time, AJ! Just go and talk to him" Paige urged.

"You know what? I will. I'm gonna go over there and ask him out!" AJ announced.

Paige silently cheered AJ on as she got out of behind the create and walked up to Randy. AJ took a deep breath before tapping him on the shoulder.

Randy looked over at her and smiled. "Hey AJ, what's up?"

AJ was about to say something but when she opened her mouth it went completely dry. Her hands began to sweat, and she started to breathe hard.

"Are you ok?" Randy asked taking a step closer.

"I-I, I'm fi-fine. I just wan-want-wanted to sa-say good lu-luck" AJ stuttered.

Randy raised an eyebrow. "Um, my match already happened..."

AJ's face turned a deep red. "Of course! Um, I- I'm ju-just gonna go" AJ turned to leave but Randy stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Um, are you ok?" Randy asked concerned.

AJ almost fainted when Randy touched her. She could feel her body shiver at his touch. "Yeah, I'm fi-fine. Bye"

AJ quickly ran down the hall and into the divas locker room, leaving a confused Randy and a disappointed Paige behind.

* * *

AJ sat in the corner of the divas locker room crying her eyes out. She couldn't believe she completely embarrassed herself in front of Randy! Why was she stuttering? She never shuttered. NEVER! Why was she so stupid? She could tell from the look in his eyes, he thought she was crazy.

And could you blame him?

AJ wiped the tears from her eyes and laughed bitterly. Just her luck, scare off her crush like the crazy freak she was.

"What's wrong, Lil' boo?"

AJ only knew one person who called her that.

"Hey SumSum" AJ softly smiled.

"Are you ok?" Summer asked sitting down next to AJ.

"Not really" AJ sighed.

"What happened?" Summer asked as AJ laid her head on Summer's shoulder. The door burst open and in walked Paige, Emma, Naomi, and Eden.

"Oh my God! AJ are you ok?" Eden asked as she sat on the bench next to her.

"Guys, I'll be fine! I didn't injure myself!" AJ yelled.

"Sweetheart, we're just looking out of you" Naomi said.

"Yeah, we love you AJ" Emma smiled.

AJ smiled. "I love you guys too. And I'll be fine really, I just ruined my chance with Randy that's all" AJ said as a tear ran down her cheek. AJ quickly wiped it away and stood up. "I should go"

Paige groaned. "AJ, don't let yourself down-"

"Why not? I completely messed up! I went over there as confident as hell, and I walked out a crying mess! I ruined my chance of having a relationship with somebody that I actually cared about! I loved Randy much more then Daniel, Punk, Cena, Dolph, and even Kane! And now he's gone and I'm all alone" AJ sobbed as she opened the door. "I'm nothing, absolutely nothing!" AJ cried as she ran out of the dressing room.

"Wow" Naomi said placing her hands on her hips.

"Poor AJ" Paige sighed.

"We need to do something about it" Eden insisted.

"Like what?" Emma asked.

"Well, maybe we can get the two of them together. Like we can make some evily perfect plans or something" Summer suggested.

"Yeah, come on ladies! We can think of something" Paige urged.

"So, we're butting in?" Emma asked.

"Oh, absolutely" Summer smirked.

* * *

 **There's the first chapter! Hope y'all like it.**

 **And if anybody has any suggestions on nicknames for the other divas in the "group" just let me know. And if you want side couples just tell me in a review or PM.**

 **I'm still looking for a diva to put in my Finn Balor and Sami Zayn story, suggestions?**

 **I'm still not accepting any requests, but I will be really soon, thanks for being patent.**

 **Don't forget to review, I would love to hear what you think. Thanks!**


	2. On With The Plan

**Here we go with chapter two! Once again I'm in a good mood after Finn Balor won the NXT title, so I'm writing!**

 **When I asked for side couples someone asked for Paige/ Dean Ambrose so they'll be in here.**

 **I own nothing... unfortunately.**

* * *

Its been a week since AJ ran out of the locker room crying and nobody's seen her. Her friends tried to text her but she wouldn't respond, and when they tried to call her she wouldn't answer. They even tried standing outside of her hotel room door, but she wouldn't open it.

Everybody was backstage for Smackdown and they still didn't see AJ and her friends were starting to get nervous.

Paige walked into catering and found all of her friends plus Dean Ambrose and Jimmy Use sitting at a table talking.

"Hey guys" she said as she leaned over and kissed Dean on the cheek before sitting down next to Eden.

"Anybody seen her yet?" Paige asked.

"Nope" Emma said.

Paige sighed. "Seriously? Nobody's seen her at all?"

"No, its like she disappeared from earth" Naomi said.

"I don't know what to do. I tried almost everything and she still won't talk to me" Paige said

"Don't beat yourself down babe, she'll come around eventually" Dean said trying to make Paige feel better.

Paige smiled at him. "Thanks, but I can't help myself"

"Well here comes Randy if you wanted to talk to him" Jimmy said as Randy walked over to their table.

"Hey guys" he said nodding to Dean and Jimmy.

"Hello ladies" Randy said as the girls smiled at him.

"Hey Randy, how've you been?" Naomi asked.

"I've been good. But I don't see AJ, is she ok?" he asked with a look on concern.

"We don't know, none of us have seen her all week" Summer sighed.

"Really? I hope its not my fault" Randy said.

"No its not your fault" Paige clarified. "She's a little sensitive, that's all"

Randy nodded his head as Cody Rhodes walked over to their table. "AJ just went into the divas locker room if you guys are still looking for her"

"Let's go ladies" Eden said as they all got up, Eden kissed Cody on the cheek before leaving with the rest of the girls.

* * *

AJ opened the locker room door and was amazed to see nobody in the room. She thought for sure all of her friends would be sitting in here waiting on her. But she was happy they weren't, she didn't want to talk to them right now.

AJ sat her bag down and unzipped it, pulling out her ring gear. Its not like see was trying to be rude, she just needed some space.

But of course her alone time didn't last long when all of her friends came barging into the room. Summer closed and locked the door behind her before joining the group.

"Can I help you guys?" AJ asked.

"Yes you can. Where have you been? We've tried to text and call you and you don't bloody answer! We knocked on your hotel room door for HOURS and you wouldn't let us in! All we want to do is help you AJ, but your not letting us" Paige said as the other girls nodded.

AJ knew Paige was mad at her because she said "bloody". Paige always said that when she was angry. It was one of the things AJ liked about her.

"I just needed some space, that's all. I'm fine" AJ muttered

"Your not acting like yourself, are you sure your ok?" Emma asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, so have any of you seen Randy?" AJ asked running a hand though her hair.

Naomi laughed. "Yeah, we've seen him"

AJ raised an eyebrow. "Really? Did he say anything?"

"Yep" Eden giggled.

AJ smacked her lips. "Well what did he say?"

"He was looking for you, he wanted to make sure that you were ok" Summer confirmed.

AJ smiled. "He did?"

"Sure did" Paige nodded. "He seemed pretty concerned"

"Really?" AJ smiled. "Interesting"

So, if he seemed so concerned maybe he likes you" Naomi teased.

AJ blushed, Randy actually asked about her? In front of all of her friends, knowing they would squeal as soon as they saw her? AJ couldn't believe it. Maybe Randy did like her, just a little bit.

"Maybe" AJ giggled.

"So, why don't you go talk to him!" Summer urged.

AJ snorted. "Please, I already tried that, and it didn't work out so well"

"Oh come on AJ! Stop being such a baby" Summer whined.

AJ raised an eyebrow. "Don't you say anything, Summer. How long have you had a crush on a certain someone?"

Summer glared at her. "Shut up"

Emma laughed as she squeezed Summer's shoulder. "Don't worry, Summer. I'm just as cowardly as you are"

Summer widened her eyes. "I am not a coward"

"Let's face it, we're all cowards when it comes to men, except for Paige" Eden said as everyone looked at Paige.

"What? When I want something I take it" she shrugged.

AJ laughed and rolled her eyes. "Well I have a match to get ready for"

"Of course, good luck Lil' nub" Summer said as the rest of the girls left leaving AJ alone in the locker room.

* * *

After putting on her ring gear and warming up, AJ was ready for her match against Nikki Bella. She was super confident that she was going to win the match, no matter how hard Nikki tried she could never beat her clean. And lucky for AJ, Brie Bella was banned from ringside.

AJ was skipping down the halls on here way to Gorilla position when she saw Randy Orton coming her way.

"Hey, AJ" Randy smiled.

"Hi, Randy. How are you?" AJ asked.

"I'm good. I wanted to ask you the same question, nobody's seen you all week" he said.

"Oh, I'm good. I just needed some space, thanks for asking" AJ blushed.

"Good, we wouldn't want anything to happen to you" Randy winked at her before leaving.

AJ had the biggest smile on her face. He winked at her! He actually winked at her! There was an extra skip in her step as her music hit and she pulled back the curtain.

Summer and Paige watched from the corner as Randy walked passed them. Summer was smacking Paige's arm while Paige rolled her eyes.

"Yes Summer?" She asked

"He winked at her! Randy Orton winked at AJ!" Summer squealed.

"Sure did, so on with the plan?" Paige asked.

Summer nodded "On with the plan"

* * *

 **As mentioned in this chapter Summer Rae and Emma have a crush on somebody, so I decided to have a little contest.**

 **In your review you can leave you guess on who they both have crushes on, ONE GUESS on each diva. And be creative, its not the typical superstar.**

 **Whoever gets it right will have a role in this story!**

 **Thanks!**


	3. Part One

**How you doin? Words can't even describe how excited I am for SummerSlam! I'm looking forward to EVERY match!**

 **And congratulations to my "twin sister" SethRollinsbabe for figuring out who Summer and Emma had a crush on! That means your gonna be in this chapter!**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

Summer hid behind a crate and watched her crush Sami Zayn talk with his best friend Neville. She didn't know exactly when she started to like Sami, but she knew that this has been going one for a while. She knew that Sami wasn't the typical guy that she went for, but Sami was so sweet, and so caring, and he'd do anything for anybody.

Summer watched as Neville showed him something on his phone, whatever it was Sami started to laugh hysterically. Summer loved it when he laughed, and when he danced, his dancing would make her cry from laughing so hard.

"Taking a page out of AJ's book I see" Summer heard Naomi say.

Summer looked up at Naomi. "No...I'm just sitting..."

"Really? AJ could have come up with a better excuse then that" Naomi said.

"Yeah because "I'm looking for my contact lenses" is a great excuse! Especially since she doesn't wear any!" Summer said as she watched Neville and Sami continue to talk.

"Its better then "I'm just sitting" that's the dumbest thing ever!" Naomi said as she glanced over at the two men.

"What do you want Naomi?" Summer asked.

"Paige wants you in catering so we can go over the plan" Naomi replied.

Summer smacked her lips. "Again? How many times do we have to do this?"

"You know Paige, everything as to be perfect" Naomi said as she grabbed Summer's arm and pulled her up. "Now lets go, you can spy on Sami later"

"I wasn't spying!" Summer defeated herself as she followed Naomi. Summer looked back at Sami as he looked over at her, Sami smiled and waved at Summer as she did the same before turning down the hall.

"He waved at me" Summer giggled.

"Lots of people wave at you, see I can do it right now" Naomi said as she waved at her.

Summer lightly shoved Naomi and laughed. "Its not the same coming from you"

"Well, excuse me" Naomi said as they walked into catering. They saw Paige, Eden, Jimmy, and Dean all sitting at a table talking. Naomi and Summer walked over and sat down.

"Where's Emma?" Summer asked.

"I don't know, I tried calling her but she won't answer" Paige said.

"That's weird, I'll go find her" Naomi said as she started to walk away but Jimmy stopped her.

"You can sit down I'll go get her" He said as Naomi sat down.

"Thank you" Naomi said.

"No problem, you guys go ahead I'll be back in a second" Jimmy said before leaving.

"Alright, first things first, we need somebody to distract AJ while we talk" Paige said.

"Why?" Summer asked.

"Because, this is the only time we're all free and we don't want her walking in here and messing things up" Paige explained.

"I'll do it, you guys can text me the details to the plan later" Eden said as she stood up and left.

"Lets wait until Emma gets here, then we'll start" Paige said as the girls and Dean nodded.

* * *

Emma sat on in a seat and waited for one of WWE's seamstress Martha to finish fixing her gear, she knew she was supposed to be at catering some she and her friends could discuss their plan, but she had to get this done first.

"Hey Emma!"

Emma turned her head and saw Jimmy Uso coming over to her.

"Hey Jimmy" Emma said.

"Hey Martha" Jimmy said as Martha said hello back. "So the girls are waiting for you"

"I know, I needed to get this done first. Did they start yet?"

"I told them to but I doubt it. What's wrong with your gear?" he asked.

"Something in the back keeps scratching my back and making it bleed" Emma explained.

"Damn, that sucks" Jimmy said.

"No worries, I fixed it for you" Martha said as she handed Emma her gear.

"Thanks Martha, your the best!" Emma said as she hugged her.

Emma and Jimmy were about to leave when Roman Reigns walked over to where they were. Roman sat his vest down on Martha's desk and explained the problem before turning his attention to Jimmy and Emma.

"What's up Uce?" Jimmy said to Roman.

"Hey Jimmy, hey Emma" Roman said as Emma smiled.

"What's wrong with your vest?" Jimmy asked.

"Zippers not working, why are you here?" Roman asked.

"I came here to get Emma" Jimmy said as he looked over at the blushing Australian.

"What happened to your gear?" Roman asked her.

"Something in the back was messed up, but its fixed now" Emma said as she looked at the ground.

"That's good, Martha I'll be right back" Roman said as he left.

Emma watched him leave before turning around to see Jimmy and Martha staring at her. "What?" she asked.

"You like him" Martha sang.

"Whaaaat no... why would you say something like that?" Emma asked.

"Because you won't look up at him, one. And when he said hello you started to blush like crazy" Jimmy said as Martha nodded.

"You two are crazy. We need to go Jimmy" Emma said as she started to walk down the hall.

"Goodbye to you too" Martha yelled after Emma.

"See ya later, Martha" Jimmy said before running after Emma.

* * *

Eden felt like she had been walking for an hour. She was trying to find AJ but was having no luck at all. She looked in the divas locker room but she wasn't there, she tried asking people but nobody knew.

Just when Eden was going to give up she saw Randy Orton walking her way. Randy was about to walk past her but Eden stopped him.

"Have you seen AJ?" She asked.

Randy shook his head. "Sorry Eden, I haven't seen her at all. Is she ok?"

"I think so..." Eden said.

"Have you tried calling her?" Randy asked.

Now Eden could of been wrong, but it seemed like Randy was extremely concerned. His eyes almost bulged when she asked him where AJ was. Eden almost smirked as she answered.

"Yes, I've tried calling her, but I can try again if you want?" Eden said.

"It wouldn't hurt..." Randy said.

Eden raised an eyebrow as she called AJ. The phone rang a couple of times before AJ finally answered. "Hey Eden"

"Hi AJ, I called you a couple of minutes ago, why didn't you answer?" She asked.

"Oh, my phone was off sorry" AJ said.

"Where are you?" Eden asked as she glanced over at Randy, who was staring at her.

"My heading into the divas locker room" She said.

"Ok, I'll be there in a second" Eden said. AJ agreed to meet her there before they both ended the call.

"See Randy, I told she was ok" Eden said as Randy nodded.

"Yeah you were right, I've gotta go but tell AJ I said hi" Randy said before leaving.

Eden watched him turn the corner before texting Paige about what happened. When she was done she put her phone back in her pocket before walking to the divas locker room.

When she opened the door she saw AJ sitting on a bench taking her stuff out of her bag.

"Hi AJ" Eden said as she walked over to AJ and gave her a hug.

"Hey Eden, where is everybody?" AJ asked.

"Um, getting ready for the show I think..." Eden said. "I know Emma had to get her gear fixed"

"Oh yeah she told me. I almost forgot, I have a new shirt" AJ said as she pulled out a different version on her "Love Bites" shirt.

"Wow, that's cool! Congratulations. By the way Randy Orton said hi" Eden said as AJ stopped what she was doing.

"He did?" AJ asked.

Eden nodded, this was all part of the plan. "Yeah, he seemed pretty concerned when I told him I didn't know where you were" Eden added.

"Oh, it that so? Well, that was nice of him" AJ said.

AJ was trying to act claim, but Eden could tell that she was going to burst at any second. Eden's phone vibrated and she knew it was a text from Paige. She looked over at AJ who seemed to be in her own world and not paying attention at all.

Eden looked at her text that said the meeting was over before turning her attention back to AJ. "Well I better get going, but I'll see you later"

"Bye-Bye" AJ said as Eden closed the door. As soon as she shut the door she heard AJ scream in happiness.

Part one was complete.

Now on to part two...

* * *

 **What do y'all think is going to happen next? And who else is excited for SummerSlam!? I know I am!**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	4. Part two

**Look who finally decided to finish this story? Meeeeeeeeee! Is anybody still interested? Maybe not, but i'ma finish it darn it!**

 **I own** **nothing bitches.**

* * *

Paige sat in catering as the other girls got ready to leave, she was waiting for Dean to come back and tell her that what Randy thought about their plan. At first they weren't gonna say anything to either AJ or Randy but Cody told them that if they didn't say anything to Randy he would get pissed. And since Randy and Cody were good friends he knew what he was talking about.

As Paige strolled through her TL on Twitter she heard footsteps behind her, she turned around expecting to see Dean or Cody but instead she saw Naomi. "Hey girl, what's up?"

"Hey Paigey, we need to talk about the Summer situation" Naomi said as she sat down next to Paige.

"About her creepin on Sami?" Paige joked.

Naomi laughed. "Yeah, that. So what are we gonna do?"

"Don't worry about it, Nao. I have everything figured out. Sami already asked me if Summer was with anybody, so I told him she was single and looking for someone to ride to the next town with" Paige said with a smirk.

"I thought she was riding with you?"

"Not anymore..."

"You're so sneaky" Naomi laughed as Paige smirked.

"I know. Now, you know where AJ is right?" Paige asked as she saw Dean and Cody walk into the room.

"Yeah, she's with Emma" Naomi replied.

"Good, hey guys, how'd it go with Randy?" Paige asked as they got to the table.

"It was perfect, I've never seen Randy so excited for a date" Cody said.

"Yeah, he said he had a suit at the hotel so he's gonna change real quick then he'll meet us there" Dean added.

"He left a couple of minutes ago so we better get going" Cody said as the girls stood up.

"Alright guys, lets go force people to fall in love!" Paige yelled as they all laughed.

That chick was crazy.

* * *

Due to them being needed for media for Smackdown earlier tomorrow morning , Dean, Cody, Jimmy, and Sami all had to leave after Raw.

So while Sami was packing his bags Paige decided to kick things in gear.

She saw Summer heading to the parking lot so she ran over. "Stop moving so fasssssst!"

Summer stopped walking and waited for Paige to catch up. "Sorry, Paige. Apparently I need to be in the next town by tomorrow morning, so I can't help"

"Oh I know, Dean, Cody, and Jimmy are leaving too, but I found someone who has a extra seat if you're interested..."

"Oh cool, thanks Paige. Who is it?" Summer asked.

"Hey Paige!" Summer heard Sami say as her eyes went wide.

"You didn't!" Summer whispered to Paige as she grinned.

"Of course I did" Paige said with an evil smile as Sami walked over to them. "Oh hey Summer! You ready?"

Summer smiled nervously. "Oh, um hi Sami...I'm ready to go when you are"

"Let me go put the bags in the car and we'll be ready to go" Sami smiled as he took Summer's bag and headed to the direction of the car.

As soon as he was gone Summer turned to Paige and smacked her arm. "Why did you do this?!"

"First of all...OUCH THAT HURT!" Paige yelled as she rubbed her arm. "Second, you like him he likes you what's the problem?"

"He... he like me?" Summer asked.

Paige rolled her eyes. "Duh! Now your future man is waiting for you gooooooooo" Paige said as she pushed Summer in Sami's direction.

"Alright, I'll go... thanks Paige" Summer said before hugging Paige. "And good luck tonight!"

"Thanks... cause with AJ...we're gonna need it"

* * *

"Randy's on his way to the restaurant, where's AJ?" Paige asked as she walked back into the arena.

"She left" Emma told her as Naomi, and Eden came out of the divas locker room.

"WHAT? Where did she go?" Paige yelled. She was so frustrated right now.

"She went back to the hotel, we tried to stop her but she wasn't interested" Eden said.

Paige rolled her eyes. "Well at least she didn't leave for the next town, so come on lets go and get her"

The girls grabbed their stuff and sped to the hotel. When they got there Paige jumped out of the car and ran up to AJ's room. "AJ open the door!" she yelled as she banged on the door.

AJ opened the door and rolled her eyes. "What's wrong with you?"

"Why'd you leave?" Paige asked as she pushed past AJ and walked into the room.

"Because the show was over and I'm tired. I was about to go to sleep until you came banging on my door..." AJ sassed.

"Oops... but its only eleven o'clock. Plus me and the girls wanted to go out to dinner with you" Paige mentioned.

"Oh, well maybe we can go out tomorrow" AJ shrugged as she sat down on the couch.

"But we-" Paige was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"See Paige, unlike you whoever's at the door knows how to knock properly" AJ teased as she got up and opened the door.

"Whatever" Paige groaned as Naomi and Emma walked in.

"Hey girls, what're you up too?" AJ asked.

"Nothing much... just looking for Paige" Emma said.

"Naggy Paige is over there" AJ said as Paige shot her a look.

"Come along Paige" Emma said as she grabbed Paige's arm and dragged her out of the room.

"Umm, everything ok?" AJ asked Naomi.

"Uhh yeah..everything fine" Naomi lied.

While AJ and Naomi were inside the room Paige and Emma were in the hallway.

"What's the problem now?" Paige asked.

"Randy's on his way here"

"WHAT-"

"Shhhh, Eden's downstairs waiting for him"

"Is he pissed?"

"A little bit" Emma said as AJ's room opened.

"You two ok?" AJ asked.

Emma and Paige looked at each other. "Yeah... we're fine"

"Alrighty then...I'm not tired anymore so lets watch a marvel movie" AJ said as Paige and Emma walked back inside.

Hopefully everything would work out.

* * *

The movie was halfway over and neither Paige Emma or Naomi got a phone call or text message from Eden. They were beginning to think that Randy went back to his hotel room and so did she.

Right when the classic marvel fight scene was about to begin someone knocked on the door.

"Who could that be?" AJ asked as she got up and opened the door.

AJ was shocked to see Randy Orton standing there. "Oh, um hi Randy... what're you doing here?"

"I was looking for you" Randy said as AJ looked at him confused.

"Looking for me?...Why?" she asked.

"Why don't you ask your friends back there" Randy said as AJ turned around to look at Paige.

"Paige... what's going on?" she asked as Paige smiled.

"Just helping some friends out..." she murmured.

"Seriously?! Paige, if I told you once I told you a thousand times... please stay out of my love life!" AJ yelled.

"AJ I'm sorry but-"

"But what Paige? You never know when to stop!"

Naomi watched the two friends argue with each other and she couldn't take it anymore. "Ok stop!" She yelled as both girls stopped talking and looked at her. "And Randy get yo butt in here" she said as Randy stepped into the room.

"Now AJ, I'm gonna tell you the truth. It wasn't just Paige who was doing all of this. It was also me Emma, Eden, Summer, Dean, and Cody-"

"Are you guys serious?!" AJ snapped.

"Hold on AJ. now you're right, we shouldn't of messed with you're love life and I apologize. But we only did it because we love you and we want to see you happy! Its obvious that you like Randy and Randy likes you. And I know you're shy, and you have troubles talking to boys, but Randy" Naomi said as she turned her attention to the viper.

"Why haven't you said anything? I mean... I've seen you talk to PLEANTY of women. Why have you never said anything to AJ?"

Everybody looked at Randy as he scratched the back of his next. "Well... to be honest. I was kind of intimidated"

"What?" AJ asked.

"You're not like the other girls, and I figured you'd be hard to get. The rest of them are easy, but you? You're different...I like that"

The smile on AJ's face lit up the whole room. "Randy...I don't know what to say..."

"How about this, tomorrow after Smackdown you and me go out to dinner, no friends just the two of us"

They didn't think it was possible for AJ's smile to get any bigger but it did. "I'd love too"

* * *

"So how'd everything go yesterday?" Summer Rae asked as she and Paige headed to catering.

"Well, before I answer that... what about you and Sami?" she teased.

Summer giggled. "We're going on a date tomorrow"

"Yay! I'm so happy for you!" Paige said as she hugged Summer.

"Thanks Paige, I was so nervous when I first got in the car, but then we started talking and we have so much in common"

"That's great, you think he's the one?

"I think he might be..." Summer said as she and Paige got some food then sat down to eat. "So what happened with AJ and Randy?"

"Why don't you see for yourself" Paige said as she nodded in the other direction.

Summer looked to see Randy and AJ making out in the corner. "Wow! Was it that easy?"

Paige chuckled. "Not at all. It didn't go as planned, but thankfully Naomi was there and Naomi being Naomi cleaned up my mess and got them together"

"Gotta love Nao" Summer laughed as Sami walked into the room.

"Here comes your boyfriend..." Paige nudged as Summer giggled.

"Hey Paige" he said as he hugged her.

"Hey Sami, how are you?"

"I'm good, thanks for pairing me with Summer yesterday. It was great" Sami said as he winked at Summer.

"Oh trust me, I know" Paige said as she looked at Summer.

Summer's face turned red as Sami laughed. "I'm sure she did. I gotta go, just wanted to drop bye and say hello"

"Alright Sami, we'll see you around" Paige waved as Sami left.

"I'll see you later tonight" Sami told Summer as he left.

"Can't wait" She said as Sami left the room. "He makes me so happy!"

"I can tell..oh here comes AJ.." Paige said as AJ skipped over to the table. "Hey guys!"

"Hey, you're awfully happy..." Paige said as Summer laughed.

"Yeah... can I talk to you for a second" She said as Paige nodded. "Sure"

They left the table and walked out of the room until they were in a area that was practically empty.

"I wanna thank you for caring so much to try and help me and Randy" AJ said.

"Awww AJ, you're my best friend. I just wanted you to be happy"

"I also wanna say sorry for snapping at you yesterday night" AJ said looking down at the floor.

"Don't even worry about it AJ. So I saw you and Randy in the hallway.." Paige teased.

AJ blushed. "Yeah...I didn't think the relationship would move this fast but I'm definitely enjoying it" she confessed.

"Awww, You two are so cute together" Paige squealed.

"I know!" AJ said with a dreamy smile on her face. "I'm gonna go find Randy"

"Awww ok have fun" Paige laughed as AJ skipped away.

Paige was really proud of herself she got two of her closest friends together in one night.

How does she do it?

"Poor Paige... now you have no one to mess with" Paige heard her boyfriend Dean say behind her.

"Oh yeah? Emma still has a crush on Roman..." she smirked.

"...Oh no..." Dean groaned.

Paige smiled. "Oh yeah..."

* * *

 **So yes, there will be a sequel for Roman and Emma, I'm just gonna finish my other stories first.**

 **I feel like I'm the only person who liked Raw... everybody else said it was bad.**

 **So who's excited FL SummerSlam? I know I am!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review! Kk byeeeeeeeeee**


End file.
